Little Lessons From My Strangers
by aka yamada
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATED! - Masa lalu yang kelam, orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupannya, adiknya yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada satupun yang benar dalam hidup Jung Jaejoong-atau Kim Jaejoong? Rated M for safe :: Bad StoryLine :: RnR is a must!
1. Chapter 1

...

Jaejoong mendelik sebal kearah saudara—tirinya tersebut. Jika ia tidak terlibat tali persaudaraan (meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah) mungkin ia sudah membunuh dan mencincang saudara tirinya tersebut hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang tidak terbentuk lagi.

Entahlah, hanya saja ia merasa ia sangat membenci perempuan itu.

"Oppa~ aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang, Soondubu Jiggae yang oppa minta bukan?"

Pemuda berusia 26 tahun tersebut melirik sedikit malas ke arah Jaejoong. "Hei, Jaejoongie. Tiffany-ah sudah membuat masakan untuk kita. Ayo kita makan." Ajaknya—sedikit tidak rela.

Namun pemuda yang ditanya tidak merespon apapun. Ia hanya diam, seperti orang bisu.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku memakan racun nenek sihir tersebut."

Little Lessons from Strangers.

BRAK!

Yunho membanting meja makan didepannya—yang langsung ditenangkan oleh Tiffany, tidak ingin melihat orang didepannya marah.

"Apa maksudnya, Tiffany-ah?! Nenek sihir?! Apa dia gila?"

"M—mungkin di—dia hanya asal mengatakan saja… dia tidak benar-benar mengartikan itu…"

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menatap wanita cantik didepannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa, Tiffany-ah? Kamu benar-benar tulus bersikap baik kepadanya, tidak ada kesalahan yang kamu perbuat—lalu kenapa ia harus seperti ini terhadapmu?" erang Yunho frustasi.

Pernikahan bisnis yang dilakukan dengan perusahaan Kim dan perusahaan Jung benar-benar membuatnya menderita. Kim—bukan, Jung Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik yang sukses merebut hati seorang Jung Yunho memiliki sifat yang lebih mengerikan dari yang engkau kira.

Bukan, ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti engkau lihat atau baca. Yang menjadi jahat hanya untuk kedok atau hanya akting. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar bukan orang seperti itu.

Karena… kamu tidak akan menghasilkan setetes kebaikan yang keluar dari seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak peduli seberapa kuat kamu memerasnya.

1 setengah tahun umur pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong—dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah melihat seutas senyum dari bibir indah putra tunggal Kim tersebut. Tidak ada. Meskipun hanya sekilas, berbentuk seringai atau senyum tipis…

Kamu tidak akan menemukannya.

Dan yang paling Yunho benar-benar tidak terima…

Kejadian 4 bulan yang lalu.

Saat Kim Miyoung—hampir meninggalkan dunia ini karena tidak sengaja tertusuk oleh pisau daging yang menganga diujung dapur. Miyong—atau Tiffany tidak sengaja menekan perutnya keujung dapur sehingga pisau tersebut tergesek dan menggores dan mengoyak isinya. Jaejoong yang kebetulan ada didapur—untuk mengambil air minum hanya melihat keadaan tersebut secara sekilas dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak peduli dengan rintihan sakit Tiffany saat darahnya mulai bercucuran dari perutnya. Ya, meskipun perutnya terkena goresan yang sangat dalam dan harus dijahit sekitar 65 jahitan, hanya 1 kalimat yang keluar dari pita suara jernih Jaejoong,

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja sekalian?"

Orangtua mereka—mertua Jaejoong, hanya terbelalak saat dengan wajah seperti tidak berdosa—malah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Mustahil jika orang tidak marah jika selalu diperlakukan seperti itu. Namun hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku pada perempuan bernama asli Kim Miyoung tersebut. Ia hanya berkata "Aku sudah terbiasa." sambil tersenyum jika Yunho bertanya tentang Jaejoong kepadanya.

Ah, sepertinya Yunho belum menjelaskan latar belakang Jaejoong dan Tiffany.

Awalnya Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari keluarga yang bahagia. Orangtuanya berkecukupan, dan Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna—kehidupan di rumah, di sekolah, semuanya. Yunho hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat melihat foto keluarga terdahulu Jaejoong 20 tahun yang lalu saat Jaejoong masih berusia 5 tahun. Wajahnya yang sumringah, pipinya yang selalu naik keatas karena selalu tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan sekarang, bibir yang tidak pernah tertarik keatas.

Lalu saat Jaejoong mulai masuk sekolah dasar, tragedi itu terjadi. Ny. Kim tertangkap basah sedang melakukan seks dengan rekan keja Tn. Kim. Semua langsung hancur berantakan. Ny. Kim dan Tn. Kim yang selalu berteriak satu sama lain, Tn. Kim yang saat pulang kerumah selalu lebih dari jam 3 pagi dengan keadaan mabuk-mabukkan dengan membawa perempuan jalang, Ny. Kim yang hampir tidak ada dirumah, menghabiskan uang suaminya. Kehadiran Jaejoong yang awalnya menjadi hadiah paling tidak bernilai menjadi boomerang bagi mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau mengambil hak asuh saat mereka menguruskan urusan cerai. Akhirnya hak asuh Jaejoong jatuh ke tangan Ny. Kim dengan terpaksa saat Tn. Kim membanting Ny. Kim dari atas tangga hingga terguling kebawah dan menyiram Jaejoong dengan minuman keras.

Setahun kemudian, Kim Miyong—anak hasil Ny. Kim dengan rekan kerja Tn. Kim—lahir kedunia. Rekan kerja Tn. Kim kabur dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Mereka menyewa flat kecil di daerah pinggiran kumuh di Seoul. Ibunya berkerja menjadi PSK murahan dan berkerja sambilan di café reyot. Tn. Kim sudah sakit hati dan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan mereka.

Oh, Tn. Kim sebenarnya tidak sejahat atau secuek itu. Ia pernah berusaha mengajak Ny. Kim dan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Namun amarahnya memuncak saat mendengar suara tangis Tiffany dikamar Ny. Kim. Apalagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang ogah-ogahan menggendong dan mendiamkan Tiffany—ia melihat wajah anak itu. Benar-benar jiplakan rekan kerjanya. Ia langsung menampar dan membanting Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong dan Tiffany terjatuh sehingga tangisnya kembali meledak.

Keadaan semakin memanas saat Ny. Kim pulang dengan pria tidak dikenal. Ia semakin marah karena istrinya yang merupakan orang baik-baik menjadi PSK murahan. Dengan sadisnya ia menendang laki-laki hingga terpental keluar dan menjambak, menyiksa Ny. Kim sesuka hatinya.

Kehadiran Tiffany—begitulah Ny. Kim memanggilnya—tidak membawa pengaruh apapun, malah dia semakin mempersusah keadaan. Bahkan kadang Ny. Kim menyumpahi Tiffany dengan kata-kata kasar karena Tiffany yang membawa wajah dari rekan kerja Tn. Kim yang membuat Ny. Kim teringat masa menyedihkan waktu itu. Dengan uang pas-pasan, Tiffany dengan Jaejoong sekolah di sekolah bayaran pemerintah yang sangat tidak berkelas dan menyedihkan. Jaejoong menjadi idola sekolah karena fisiknya yang diatas rata-rata dan Tiffany yang menjadi asset kesayangan sekolah karena ia sangat penyayang dan wajahnya yang menyerupai malaikat—kata mereka.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak peduli kepada Tiffany dan terkesan membencinya. Ia menganggap Tiffany biang dari semua kehancuran ini. Jika waktu itu Ny. Kim tidak berselingkuh dan tidak melahirkan Tiffany, pasti saat ini mereka masih didalam rumah, diruang keluarga, tertawa dan merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga kecil yang dulu ia rasakan. Tidak jarang ia melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Tiffany jika mendapat nilai jelek atau dihukum guru disekolah. Tidak, ia tidak sesadis ibunya. Mungkin ia hanya menjambak rambut Tiffany dan memukulnya dengan sapu.

Di umur 19, Jaejoong dan Tiffany kabur dari rumah karena ibunya mengamuk tidak diberikan bayaran yang pas untuk 'pelayanan'-nya, lalu orang tersebut kabur karena tidak mau membayar uangnya. Ia membanting piring-piring dirumah kehadapan Tiffany dengan mengatainya "Dasar anak jalang! Mati kau! Kau tidak berhak hidup didunia ini!". Bukan hanya itu, Tiffany juga ditusuk-tusuk oleh garpu di rak makan dan rambutnya dijambak dengan keras sampai Tiffany menjerit minta ampun sangat kencang.

Disaat Tiffany dibanting dan disiksa, Jaejoong memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengemas barang-barang dan kabur dari rumah. Tiffany yang menangis dan menjerit minta tolong menggoyahkan hati Jaejoong (yang akhirnya Jaejoong sesali sampai sekarang). Waktu itu, Jaejoong masih memiliki hati nurani—tidak seperti sekarang. Ia mengambil 1 backpack lagi dan mengambil semua pakaian dan perlengkapan Tiffany dengan asal. Jaejoong menarik paksa Tiffany yang hampir dipotong kakinya oleh ibunya lalu kabur dari rumah. Mereka tidak memiliki tujuan saat naik bus namun mereka menyadari 1 hal;

Jaejoong dan Tiffany sudah lolos dari nerakanya mereka.

~.~

Mereka akhirnya menyewa flat kecil setelah memohon-mohon potongan harga kepada Ahjumma tua nan pelit tersebut. "Kalau ingin kawin harus punya modal, bodoh!", begitulah yang diteriakan oleh Ahjumma tua itu. Mereka hanya menatap ahjumma tersebut dengan tatapan datar dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka hanyalah saudara tiri yang kabur. Ahjumma tersebut mengerti dan akhirnya memberikan potongan harga kepada mereka. Merasa iba dengan tatapan memelas Tiffany.

Diumur 23, Jaejoong lulus dari jurusan desain di salah satu universitas—yang tidak terlalu beken di Korea, mendapatkan uang dari kerja sambilan di pom bensin dan warung ramen dekat proyek pembangunan pusat pembelajaan di Seoul sedangkan Tiffany berkerja di café maid dengan mengandalkan wajahnya yang sangat berguna bagi mereka berdua karena penghasilannya sangat besar. Namun bakat desain Jaejoong memang tidak bisa disembunyikan,saat ia lulus berbagai tawaran kerja dari puluhan brand kelas atas datang kepadanya. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil tawaran kerja di brand milik Yunho—CalvinKlein.

Disaat itulah Yunho mulai mengenal dan langsung jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong dari pertama kali melihatnya. Aura angkuh yang menguar dari seorang Kim Jaejoong memang tidak dapat dipungkiri namun ia tidak peduli terhadap itu. Ia selalu memandangi Jaejoong dan berusaha mencari kontak sebanyak mungkin kepada Jaejoong yang tidak dianggap oleh Jaejoong.

Namun dia adalah seorang Jung Yunho, dia akan selalu berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Tak peduli seberapa hinanya cara yang ia gunakan.

Dan, ia lakukan. Tentu saja Yunho memikirkan secara masak-masak tentang hal ini. Ia sudah membicarakannya kepada orang tuanya dan orang tuanya setuju. Awalnya Yunho berkata dengan baik-baik kepada Jaejoong. Oh, tentu saja Jaejoong mengenal bosnya satu ini, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat. Meskipun Yunho adalah bosnya, tentu saja ia tidak menerima, dan Yunho sudah memprediksi 95% kejadian menolak ini akan terjadi. Yunho dengan gampangnya—mengancam—Jaejoong akan dipecat. Tentu saja Jaejoong menjadi kaku mendengar perkataan Yunho. Astaga, Calvin Klein adalah brand paling ternama di Korea! Jika ada yang dipecat maka perusahaan lain tidak akan ada yang mau menerimanya. Lalu bagaimana ia menghidupi dirinya? Menjadi seperti ibunya? PKS murahan? Hell no. Ia sudah trauma melihat ibunya yang seperti orang gila saat tidak diberi bayaran.

Pernikahan itu terjadi. Namun pernikahan mereka jauh dari harapan Yunho—romantis. Pernikahan tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dekat Yunho dan Tiffany sebagai satu-satunya keluarga Jaejoong, bahkan ayah Jaejoong tidak mengetahui hal ini. Malam pertama mereka hanyalah tidur seperti biasa. Tidak ada makanan hangat dipagi hari seperti pasangan lainnya. Bahkan bulan madu mereka di Phuket tidak ada apa-apa, Yunho sudah mengajak Jaejoong untuk bercinta namun Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Yunho merasa ia tidak berhak untuk memaksa Jaejoong. Tingkah laku dan perilaku Jaejoong hampir seperti mayat hidup. Bangun, mandi, membereskan tempat tidur dan pergi kerja, sepulangnya, Jaejoong makan makanan yang dibeli di stasiun dan langsung tidur. Tiffany yang masih kuliah kadang menjadi teman mengobrol Yunho. Tetap saja, ia menginginkan perhatian Jaejoong.

Yunho pernah sakit. Salahkan jadwal kerja yang sangat menumpuk yang membuat keadaannya tidak fit. Tiffany-lah yang awalnya mau merawatnya, Tiffany sudah menawarkannya. Namun itu ditolak oleh Yunho. Ia ingin kesadaran diri dari Jaejoong.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi.

Jaejoong tetap beraktivitas dan mendesain pakaian terbaru dikamar mereka seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Yunho yang terbatuk-batuk dan berkeringat di tempat tidur tidak dihiraukan olehnya, ketika Tiffany bertanya; "Oppa, Yunho sedang sakit, ba—"

"Diamlah jalang, apapun yang terjadi olehnya bukan masalahku."

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan dari mulut Jaejoong membuat Tiffany ternganga. Yunho yang hanya terdiam, membiarkan Tiffany yang mengurusnya. Ya Tuhan, jalang? Ia bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat perempuan tersebut memakai celana pendek. Ia selalu memakai kemeja dengan celana panjang atau gaun simple dibawah lutut.

Pacar? Yunho bisa memprediksi Tiffany tidak pernah memiliki pacar dihidupnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho agak menyesal menikahi Jaejoong. Kalau tahu seperti ini, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekati Jaejoong dan memacarinya sebelum meminangnya. Memiliki latar belakang yang mengerikan memang wajar membuat kepribadian seseorang berubah. Salah sendiri ambisi Yunho untuk memiliki Jaejoong terlalu besar—posesif. Meskipun Yunho tidak bisa menunjukan keposesifannya tersebut.

Memiliki latar belakang yang mengerikan memang wajar membuat orang berubah.

Namun kenapa Tiffany tidak berubah sedangkan Jaejoong seperti iblis es seperti itu?

~.~

"Oppa, pakaian Oppa sudah aku cuci. Aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya." Tiffany berkata tersebut sambil mengangkat tas hitam kuliahnya. Penampilannya sangat sederhana, rambutnya yang coklat diikat ekor kuda dan memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam.

"Terima kas—"

"Setiap hari mengurusi suami orang. Dasar janda menyedihkan." Yunho menengok orang disampingnya yang sudah siap berangkat kerja. Jung Jaejoong.

"Ta—tapi aku bukan jan…"

"Shut up bitch. Kalau tidak ada orang disini kau sudah aku iris dengan pisau ini." Jaejoong kembali berkata sadis kepada adiknya. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya orang ini kenapa?

"Jaejoong." Yunho memanggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Orang itu masih terdiam di meja makan.

"Jaejoong."

"JAEJOONG!"

Yunho mendesah frustasi—untuk kesekian kalinya. Memanggil orang ini seperti memanggil orang bisu dan buta dan tuli. Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil memandang pisau yang ia tunjuk untuk Tiffany.

Brak!

Yunho membanting meja makan yang menyebabkan Tiffany terlonjak kaget dan Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Tiffany, cepat berangkat. Ini urusan aku dengan Jaejoong."

"Ta—tapi Oppa…"

"PERGI SEKARANG!"

Tiffany mengibrit ketakutan dan cepat-cepat kearah pintu rumah mereka. Tiffany tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tidak peduli! Bentakan Yunho tadi sangat mengerikan, karena yang ia tahu Yunho sangatlah baik dan sabar menghadapi Jaejoong. Maka jika ia sudah mengamuk maka Jaejoong sudah keterlaluan!

Mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih memainkan ponselnya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Jaejoong, tatap aku."

"Jung Jaejoong, tataplah aku."

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan amarah—setidaknya ia sudah mau menatap Yunho.

"Aku tidak memiliki marga, brengsek."

Yunho mengeluarkan smirknya untuk sekitar setengah detik sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat lainnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau memiliki nama Jung Jaejoong di name-tag mu? Pria-tanpa-marga~?"

Wajah Jaejoong menjadi merah padam karena menahan rasa amarah yang sudah menumpuk di ubun-ubun, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah kemeja Yunho dengan keras sehingga membuatnya kusut.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku bersumpah aku akan memasukanmu dalam kuali panas." Ingin rasanya Yunho memakan orang didepannya saat ini. Oh Yunho sudah gila! Disaat seperti ini ia malah memerhatikan bibir ranum Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak.

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah." Yunho mengatakan hal itu seperti tidak ada yang aneh. Santai. Yang membuat alis Jaejoong semakin berkerut dan memperkeras cengkraman di kerah kemeja Yunho.

"Kau selalu bersumpah akan memutilasi aku dan Tiffany tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Maka lakukanlah sekarang, Jung Jaejoong! Aku penasaran bagaimana kau melakukannya!"

Mendadak mata Jaejoong menjadi kosong saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Yunho memang benar, dan ia tidak bisa—tidak mampu—tidak sanggup—memutilasi orang meskipun ia sangat ingin.

Karena itu mengingatkannya kepada masa lalunya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Membusuklah engkau dineraka, Jung Yunho."

Cengkraman Jaejoong dikerah Yunho mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Aku rela jika kau masukkan kedalam kuali mendidih sekalipun Jung Jaejoong. Kau tidak tahu dan tidak merasakan betapa cintanya aku kepada kamu. Berhasil meminangmu meski dengan cara yang menyedihkan membuatku seperti menjadi raja dunia. Kau membuatku gila dan hilang pikiran. Kau membuatku menyedihkan seperti ini. Setiap hari kau hanya melontarkan kata kasar dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak merasa marah…" Yunho menarik nafas.

"Apakah kau tahu ini, Jung Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong kembali membeku mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Ia sungguh merasa membeku. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan tangannya sendiri.

Dan ia baru menyadarinya. Ya, ia setiap hari selalu melontarkan kata kasar kepada Tiffany dan Yunho tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang marah atau membalasnya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau mereka membalasnya. Jaejoong terlalu terlarut pada luka masa lalu.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat senang mengeluarkan umpatan dan menyumpahi mereka berdua. Ia hanya ingin membebaskan semua kebencian yang terpendam didalam hatinya.

Jaejoong benci bagaimana Yunho masih menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini dan bersabar.

Jaejoong benci bagaimana Yunho tidak marah atau membalasnya sama sekali.

Tidak, ia tidak memiliki rasa cinta kepada Yunho. Ia yakin sekali.

Ia hanya benci mengetahui kenyataan kalau Yunho mencintainya dengan seluruh hatinya.

~.~

"Tiffany-ah"

"HYAAA!" Tiffany terlonjak dari kursinya. Ia hampir membanting buku anatomi yang ia baca.

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu sekaget itu bukan? Lagipula kau seharusnya tidak perlu sefokus itu dengan bukumu. Hehe."

Tiffany hanya menggerutu kecil mendengar celotehan orang didepannya.

Choi Siwon, pangeran kebanggaan fakultas kedokteran universitasnya. Memiliki IP yang tidak kurang dari 3,6. Memiliki otak yang genius dan memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan selama hidupnya. Dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis karena mengikuti ekskul basket dikampus.

Tentu saja dengan fisik dan mental yang sesempurna itu, para perempuan maupun laki-laki mengejar Choi Siwon. Namun yang Tiffany dengar dari Jessica—teman dekatnya—Choi Siwon belum memiliki pacar. Cih, munafik sekali. Itu yang Tiffany pikir.

Mana mungkin orang sesempurna seperti Choi Siwon tidak memiliki pacar atau setidaknya, tertarik pada seseorang? Well, bukan masalah Tiffany juga sebenarnya. Ia juga tidak peduli sama sekali dengan laki-laki didepannya.

"Ya! Tiffany! Jangan bengong!" Tiffany tersadar dari lamunannya saat laki-laki tersebut menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan Tiffany.

"Ani, aku tidak bengong." Kilahnya.

"Oh ayolah, semua orang juga yakin kau itu sedang bengong tadi. Hehe." Orang didepannya tertawa kecil—padahal sama sekali tidak ada yang lucu.

'Orang aneh'—pikir Tiffany.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Sekarang sedang istirahat, Tiffany-ah. Daripada kau mendekam dengan buku-bukumu itu lebih baik kamu menemaniku ke kantin."

Tiffany hanya melihat orang didepannya ini. Apa-apaan maksudnya? Dekat saja tidak. Jika saja mereka tidak satu kelompok dalam eksperimen bedah mayat mungkin ia tidak akan mengenal orang didepannya ini.

"Ani." Tolak Tiffany pendek. Harga makanan di kantin bisa mencapai lebih dari 15.000 won untuk semangkuk jajangmyeon dan itu sangatlah mahal. Lagipula, ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk makan bersama Siwon.

"Oh ayolaaah~ temani aku~~"

Please, Tiffany seperti ingin muntah mendengar suara itu.

"Stop it, Siwon. Suaramu menjijikan."

"Karena ituuww~~ temanilah akuuu~ aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggumu jika kau menemanikuu~~~ pweasee~~"

"Iya, iya!"

Lebih baik Tiffany terkurung di kamar mandi daripada membiarkan manusia aneh itu mengeluarkan suara menjijikan setiap hari.

~.~

"MWOO?!"

"CHOI SIWON JALAN DENGAN SEORANG PEREMPUAAAN?!"

"SIAPA DIAAAAAA?!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH PEREMPUAN ITU JIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA!"

Jessica yang sedang meminum orange juice tersedak mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari perempuan-perempuan di kantin tersebut.

"Siwon siapa? Siwon kelas kita?" tanya Jessica setelah pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk oleh Taeyeon.

"Ya siapa lagi…" Yuri, teman segenknya berkata cuek lalu kembali memakan kentang gorengnya. "Aku tidak akan peduli sedikitpun tentang dia setelah dia menolak jalan denganku—untuk yang ketiga puluh kalinya! Dia akan menyesal telah menolak seorang Kwon Yuri." Lanjutnya pede.

"Aku ingin tertawa jika mengingat jaman dimana kamu mengejar Choi Siwon itu, Yuri~" goda perempuan kurus itu, Yoona.

"Shut up, Yoona."

"Hyoyeon, kau tahu siapa yang berjalan bersama Siwon?" sepertinya Jessica mulai tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Entahlah, aku dengar desas-desus sih katanya Tiffany."

"Mwo? Tiffany siapa?" Seohyun—perempuan paling muda itu bertanya kepada Hyoyeon.

"Lah memangnya ada yeoja bernama Tiffany?" kali ini Sooyoung yang bertanya, ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka semua dan akhirnya tertarik. Terbukti ia menutup iPadnya dan mendengarkan mereka semua.

Jessica terdiam—tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berdatangan lalu berpikir…

Tiffany…

Tiffany…

Tiffany…

"AH! Tiffany dari kelasku!" Jessica menjerit saat akhirnya mengetahui siapa 'Tiffany' itu. "Aku sebangku dengannya dikelas!"

"Hee? Tiffany kelas A? Kau yakin?" Sunny bertanya tidak yakin.

"Sebenarnya dikelasmu ada berapa orang, Jessica?" dan pertanyaan dari Taeyeon ini jelas-jelas diabaikan oleh mereka. Poor Taeyeon.

Sunny bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi yeoja bernama Tiffany itu sama sekali tidak memiliki daya tarik. Kenapa malah dia yang dipilih?

"Ta—"

"CHOI SIWON DATAANG!"

8 orang dikelompok itu refleks menengok kearah pintu masuk kafetaria kampus.

Dan gossip itu benar.

Choi Siwon yang memakai kemeja merah yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya…

berjalan dengan perempuan yang hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam. Bahkan rambut coklatnya hanya diikat biasa.

Perbedaan itu semakin jelas.

Karisma Choi Siwon yang sangat menguar, bersanding dengan perempuan yang bahkan tidak memiliki daya tarik.

~.~

"Jaejoong-ssi, apakah desain untuk koleksi jam tangan terbaru kita sudah diberi ke direktur?" terdengar suara lelaki, rekan kerja Jaejoong. Park Yoochun.

"Pukul 4 akan aku berikan, waeyo Yoochun-ssi?"

"E-eh.. A—anu.. A-ku…" Terlihat sekali pria didepannya itu gugup, dari cara ia berbicara yang terbata-bata.

Jaejoong menatap orang didepannya malas, melupakannya dan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

**"Jae—jaejoong-sii, mau jalan bersamaku setelah kerja?"**

Yoochun merasa telah lolos dari serangan bom atom setelah mengatakan hal itu, namun ia menyerngit heran melihat Jaejoong yang masih mengetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Yoochun malas.

"Sebenarnya kau itu idiot atau menyedihkan, Park Yoochun-ssi?

"E—eh?" Yoochun kembali menatap heran orang didepannya. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak berkencan orang yang sudah menikah?"

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengakui kalau ia sudah menikah.

_Padahal biasanya ia selalu menutupi hal ini. _

"Ap—MWOOOO?"

Seketika semua orang mengerjap kaget dan langsung histeris mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"JAEJOONG-SSI SUDAH MENIKAH?"

"APAAAAA?!"

"DENGAN SIAPAAAA?!"

"SHIT! AKU SUDAH MENGINCARNYA SEJAK LAMA!"

"AKU TAK TERIMAAAA!"

Dan seluruh kantor menjadi heboh—hanya karena satu pernyataan dari Jaejoong.

~.~

"Desainmu kali ini benar-benar mengagumkan Jaejoong-ssi. Kau tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku kagum."

"Nde. Terima kasih Jung Yunho-ssi."

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas desain Jaejoong ke Jaejoong sendiri.

"Berapa kali aku katakan untuk bersikap biasa saja didepanku di kantor?"

"Maaf, Jung Yunho-ssi." Katanya tidak ikhlas, terlihat dari tatapannya yang beralih ke sofa diujung ruangan direktur.

"Jaejoong-ah, tatap mataku." Pintanya, Jaejoong yang ogah-ogahan mendengarnya pun menatap mata Yunho.

"Aku memohon kepadamu Jaejoong… Kali ini saja… Aku memohon agar kamu mau berkata setidaknya lebih sopan kepadaku…" Yunho memohon, "Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku… untuk melihat kamu yang dulu… yang masih tersenyum…"

Jaejoong terhentak mendengar perkataan Yunho yang ia akui… meyayat hatinya.

Jaejoong selalu menganggap Jung Yunho—orang didepannya—sebagai orang asing.

Yang tak akan pernah berhasil masuk ke hidupnya.

Namun sepertinya pemikiran Jaejoong mulai berubah…

"A… Akan aku coba… Yu—Yunho—"

"Panggil aku Yunnie, bisa?" pintanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Y—Yunnie?"

"Sempurna!" Yunho beranjak dan mulai meraih lengan Jaejoong yang ditepis kasar oleh Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu, bodoh!"

DEG

Jaejoong tersadar dari ucapannya dan menatap Yunho dalam. Baru saja ia mau mencoba untuk berbicara lebih sopan—

"Maaf…" Yunho berkata pelan.

Punggung tegap itu merosot. Membungkuk. Tidak lagi tegap. Yunho duduk kembali dikursinya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa mengubah Jaejoong menjadi mencintai—

**"Aku yang se—seharusnya, m-minta m—ma-maaf… Yu—Yunnie?" **ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hanya satu kalimat sederhana itu. Dan hidup Yunho berasa seperti surga saat Jaejoong berkata itu sambil bersemu merah yang sepertinya—malu?

Yunho tersenyum senang.

Ia akan mengajari Jaejoong langkah demi langkah…

**_Agar mencintainya._**

TBC/ END?

Kkkk lagi suka bikin ff dengan konflik berat tapi gaada yang dipublish Gimana ff kali ini? Jelek? ^^

Emm, mungkin pada bingung. Kenapa mesti Tiffany? Kenapa ngga Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun, dll?

Bukan, bias author bukan Tiffany kok ^^ author cuman ingin mengubah pandangan readers yang biasanya selalu menjadikan SNSD / Go Ara menjadi antagonis :)

Disini malah Jae yang antagonis =3="

Buat SiFany… tenang aja. Kalau readers keberatan akan author ubah kok

Critics and comments are loved 3

Aka Yamada


	2. Chapter 2

…

Jaejoong menatap makanan didepannya tanpa nafsu—Yunho yang memaksanya untuk makan malam bersama.

.

Bukan, bukan karena Yunho yang membuatnya tidak nafsu.

.

Namun setiap ia menatap masakannya dan mengingat siapa yang memasaknya…

Ia merasa tidak nafsu dan mual. Seakan-akan Jaejoong akan dipaksa memakan cacing yang bergelimpangan tak berdaya di lumpur bersama lintah.

Menjijikan.

"Jaejoong-ah, kenapa kamu tidak memakannya? Masakan Tiffany cukup enak, menurutku."

"Emm… Apa masakanku kurang enak, oppa? Akan aku masakkan makanan baru jika Oppa—"

Mendengar suara-suara itu, emosinya semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Salahkan rasa membenci yang mendalam kepada perempuan jalang itu. Jaejoongmenatap dua orang didepannya dengan meremas garpunya di genggamannya. Apalagi melihat mereka yang berbincang dan seakan melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong. Seakan-akan emosi Jaejoong sudah mendidih di ubun-ubunnya.

Nenek sihir sialan itu… dia benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan ini!

BRAK!

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BERKATA KALAU AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMAKAN RACUN NENEK SIHIR INI?"

Little Lessons From My Strangers

Rrrr… Rrrr…

Yunho yang sedang berkerja dengan laptopnya di meja makan—sekedar menemani Tiffany, melihat handphone perempuan itu bergetar. Sedangkan Tiffany-nya sendiri sedang di toilet. Akan sangat tidak sopan untuk berteriak dari meja makan ke toilet yang jaraknya cukup jauh, hanya sekadar untuk telepon yang sedang berdering.

Penasaran, ia mengambil handphone Tiffany yang sudah berhenti bergetar. Well, sedikit penasaran tidak akan berpengaruh, bukan?

.

"Choi Siwon?"

.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. Sepengetahuan Yunho—Tiffany tidak memiliki hubungan sosial yang baik dengan teman kuliahnya. Oh Tuhan, Ia bahkan tidak pernah memainkan handphonenya sekedar memainkan jejaring sosial yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Tiffany benar-benar tipe perempuan desa seabad yang lalu, sama sekali tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan yang aneh-aneh. Tidak pernah memakai pakaian diatas lutut, tidak pernah memiliki potongan rambut aneh-aneh, tidak pernah mengganti antingnya dari pertama kali Yunho melihatnya.

Namun, mengetahui kalau Tiffany memiliki pacar, agak sedikit…

…merasa kehilangan?

"Oppa? Ada apa?"

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Tiffany yang sudah kembali dari toilet, menatapnya bingung. Ah, bukan menatapnya. Tapi melihat tangannya—yang memegang handphone perempuan itu.

"Ah… ya, tadi ada telfon di handphonemu. Tenang saja, Oppa tidak angkat kok."

Wajah putih Tiffany mendadak memucat—ia refleks merampas handphonenya dari tangan Yunho. Yang sedikit membuat Yunho sedikit heran karena ia menyadari perubahan raut muka Tiffany.

"Da—dari si…siapa?" Oh lihatlah, bahkan cara bicaranya pun berubah. Seakan Yunho akan mendampratnya karena tertangkap basah mencuri di department store.

"Ch—Choi Siwan? Atau Siwon? Entah, aku juga tidak benar-benar memerhatikannya…" Yunho menatap Tiffany dalam-dalam. "Kau memiliki pacar, sekarang?"

"A—ani! Dia bukan pacarku! Bukan siapa-siapaku!" Tiffany setengah berteriak—seakan ingin memastikan Yunho. Dan Yunho sedikit—sangat kaget melihatnya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Tiffany berteriak adalah saat Tiffany terciprat minyak panas saat menggoreng ayam, dan kejadian itu terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Hey, hey, pelan-pelan saja. Tidak apa-apa Tiffany-ah. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kamu berpacaran dan menjalin hubungan itu dengan serius."

Perempuan muda tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap handphonenya yang kembali bergetar karena telepon masuk.

"Aku ke mini market sebentar, Oppa…"

~.~

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga…"

Setelah menutup laptopnya, Yunho mulai membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya perlahan. Oh, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ini sudah mulai musim panas dan udara menjadi panas. Jaejoong sering menolak jika Yunho ingin menyalakan AC dan akhirnya mereka berdebat semalaman. Membuka baju lebih baik daripada bertengkar tiap malam. Lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak pernah berkomentar tentang badannya atau… menyentuhnya?

Tidak usah munafik. Yunho sebenarnya sangat ingin Jaejoong—menyentuhnya.

Jangan bilang Yunho yang berpikiran mesum. Ia juga namja normal yang sehat, yang membutuhkan kebutuhan seperti bercinta, masturbasi. Apalagi bersama Jaejoong. Membayangkan bibir ranumnya yang terbuka menggoda, tubuhnya yang halus nan menggoda menyentuhnya lembut, dan selalu meminta Yunho untuk menyentuhnya lebih…

Yunho menggeleng. Menghapus semua pikiran nakal di otaknya. Cih, 26 tahun, menikah, dan belum pernah bercinta—hanya bermasturbasi memikirkan istrinya. Teman-temannya akan menertawakannya jika mengetahui kondisinya yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

Ia keluar sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Tak jarang Yunho mendapati Jaejoong tertidur di ruang kerja dengan tumpukan kertas desainnya. Yunho sempat melirik kedalam ruang kerja dan Jaejoong tidak ada disitu. Mungkin ia di dapur. Toh Yunho 100% yakin, Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menguap, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengechek handphonenya dan melihat jam di handphonenya sebelum tidur.

Yunho menepuk keningnya.

11.30 Malam.

Dan Tiffany belum pulang.

'Betapa bodohnya kau, Jung Yunho!' rutuknya. 'Pacarnya benar-benar keterlaluan! Tiffany yang masih polos ia ajak… astaga, jangan-jangan Tiffany akan diper—'

Yunho seperti kesetanan memakai jaket kulitnya yang digantung. Dengan cepat ia mengambil handphonenya dan berlari keluar. Membanting pintu seakan tidak ada hari esok.

BRAK!

Apapun yang terjadi kepada Tiffany…

Itu semua salahnya!

~.~

Jaejoong bersiul kecil. Ia mengaduk gula di cangkir hitam yang memiliki ukiran antik tersebut. Aroma harum menguar dari 2 cangkir tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil—untuk pertama kalinya—sebelum mengambil kue-kue kecil di lemari persediaan makanan, dan tolong catat, ia sendiri yang membeli kue-kue tersebut.

Karena ia tidak akan sudi—jika Yunho memakan makanan dari perempuan jalang itu.

BRAK!

"Akkh!" Jaejoong terkaget. Kue yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh karena ia refleks membuka tangannya.

"Cih, jalang itu sudah pulang ternyata." Gumannya setelah melihat jam tangannya. "Menyedihkan."

Namun ia adalah seorang Jung Jaejoong yang tak akan peduli dengan Kim Miyoung atau—Tiffany, karena itu dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mencicipi teh susu dihadapannya. Tidak terlalu manis. Namun ia yakin kalau Yunho akan menyukai teh susu ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah **pertama kalinya **ia membuat sesuatu untuk orang lain…

…dan Yunho adalah orang yang mendapatkan itu.

Ia memegang nampan perak ditangannya dengan gugup, bahkan nampan tersebut bergetar karena kegugupannya tersebut. 'Shit! Ada apa dengan aku? Aku bahkan tidak segugup ini saat pertama kali melakukan fashion show!' runtuknya dalam hati.

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan kekamar, pintu terbuka lebar dan mendapati bahwa…

Tidak ada Yunho di kamar mereka.

~.~

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak ak—"

"Shit!" Yunho mengumpat setelah menelepon handphone Tiffany untuk ke 33 kalinya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Tiffany akan mengangkatnya. Oh ayolah, sebenarnya Tiffany kemana?

Ia berlari dari lobby apartment tersebut ke mini market 24 jam di basement. Sepanjang itu juga ia terus berdoa semoga Tiffany ada disitu. Tolonglah, Tuhan… semoga Tiffany masih ad—

"TIFFANY!"

Yunho—refleks—berteriak melihat tampak belakang rupa Tiffany. Oh, ia sangat hafal semuanya. Rambut kecoklatan lebih sedikit dari pundaknya. Kemeja putih pendek dengan blazer hitam rajutan. Sangat simple dan sangat… menyerupai Tiffany.

Tiffany menengok kebelakang. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang dan buru-buru menghadap kedepan lagi melihat Yunho yang menatapnya tajam sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya hanya melihat Tiffany dan Yunho bergantian secara heran.

Namun sial bagi perempuan berambut sepundak itu, karena Yunho sudah datang dan menarik tangannya dengan kalap.

"Op—oppa… aku bisa jelask—" Tiffany sudah merasakan ini, kakak iparnya akan marah.

BUGH!

Dengan penuh emosi, Yunho menonjok pemuda yang masih kebingungan tersebut sampai terpental. Oh, bahkan ada darah yang keluar dari mulut orang tersebut.

Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tiffany dan menatap dingin pemuda yang tersungkur itu. Ia cepat-cepat menarik Tiffany dari mini market terkutuk tersebut.

"Lelaki macam apa kau, brengsek."

Dan saat itu juga Tiffany bersumpah, suara Yunho sangat mengerikan.

Seakan ingin memakan Choi Siwon hidup-hidup.

…

Tiffany diam seribu kata di lift bersama Yunho. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Pasti saat ini tangannya sudah kemerahan.

"O—oppa…"

"Diam."

Dan Tiffany seakan-akan merasakan lift tersebut lebih dari 30 menit.

~.~

Jaejoong meminum kopi hitamnya dan kembali menghadap ke layar laptop. Ia berkali-kali mengetik namun pada akhirnya ia hanya akan menghapus dan kembali menghapusnya.

Singkatnya, Jaejoong tidak fokus.

Jaejoong menatap pecahan beling dan rempah kue yang sudah ia tendang. Gah! Jung sialan! Ia jadi kembali teringat kejadian itu.

Cih, sebenarnya apa yang merasuki pikiran Jaejoong setengah jam yang lalu? Apakah Yunho akan menerima teh susu dan kue itu dengan senyum hangat dan akhirnya mereka saling mengobrol dengan hangat sambil menonton TV?

Menyedihkan, Jung Jaejoong. Amat sangat menyedihkan.

Emosinya kembali mendidih. Dengan kalap ia meminum kopi hitam pahit tersebut tanpa rasa ampun. Gelas besar berisi kopi itu dia habiskan. Entahlah, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Pertama kali menyiapkan sesuatu untuk orang lain dan orang itu malah mengejar nenek sihir jalang tersebut? Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong kembali merutuk kalau dirinya itu menyedihkan.

"Kami pulang…"

Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Apa pedulinya kalau mereka berdua sudah pulang?

"O—oppa… Kamu belum tidur?" suara menyedihkan itu terdengar.

"Ah, apa pelangganmu berkurang, Tiffany-ah?" Jaejoong tersenyum. Namun aura yang keluar seakan-akan ingin membunuh Tiffany.

"E—eh? Apa maksud Oppa..?"

"Tiffany-ah kamu tidak mengerti atau 'pura-pura' tidak tahu?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya lebar. Seakan-akan terkejut.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apakah kamu sangat tidak laku sehingga harus melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah menikah?" sindirnya.

"O—oppa…"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa denganku, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong memandang rendah mereka berdua, meremehkannya. "Alasan klasik." Balasnya sarkastik. Menutup laptopnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh melewati mereka berdua.

Baru saja Jaejoong memegang gagang pintu kamarnya dan Yunho, Tiffany menjerit.

"Aawwww!" pekiknya kaget, lalu menyadari kalau telapak kakinya yang berdarah terkena pecahan cangkir.

"He—hei, kau kenapa Tiffany?" meskipun ia sedang kesal dengan Tiffany, namun tetap saja ia harus memedulikan adik iparnya tersebut.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa… hanya terkena pecahan…" ringisnya sambil memegangi kakinya. Salahkan sandal rumah yang terlalu tipis sehingga menembus dan mengenai telapak kakinya.

"Pecahan?" tanya Yunho, bingung. Lalu melihat keadaan kedepannya.

Berantakan.

Itulah kata yang sangat mendeskripsikan keadaan di dapur saat ini. Teh susu yang tercecer kemana-mana. Pecahan cangkir—yang sepertinya pecahan 2 cangkir—tersebar. Rempah-rempah kue yang bercampur dengan cairan teh susu sehingga menjadi lengket dan dikelilingi semut. Dan jangan lupakan nampan perak yang terbalik—dan sepertinya terbelah menjadi 2.

BRAK!

"Stop it, Jung!" Bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Yunho disambut oleh bentakan Jaejoong. "Aku baru saja bisa tertidur dan kau langsung mengacaukannya! Sialan!" umpatnya, kesal.

"Oh? Aku mengacaukan acara tidurmu, Jung~Jaejoong~?" Yunho tersenyum sinis, "Lebih baik kau melihat apa yang kau kacaukan di dapur."

"APA?!" bentak Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak abis pikir. Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"KAU BARU SAJA MENYEBARKAN PECAHAN BELING DI DAPUR DAN BERTINDAK SEAKAN TIDAK ADA APA-APA?!" Bentak Yunho, membalas Jaejoong. "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SAMPAI SENGAJA MEMBUAT JEBAKAN UNTUK TIFFANY, HAH?!"

"AP—" Jaejoong berhenti. Matanya menatap Yunho kosong.

Yunho menganggap teh susu buatannya… itu jebakan untuk Tiffany?

"Ya, aku memang sengaja membuat jebakan untuk perempuan jalang itu. Puas?"

Plak!

"Lain kali jaga perbuatanmu, Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho dingin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di kamar.

**Kim Jaejoong.**

.

Bukan…

.

_Jung Jaejoong_

…

Jaejoong membiarkan guyuran shower dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Persetan dengan flu atau segalanya. Ia masih teringat dengan ucapan Yunho tadi.

**Kim Jaejoong.**

**Kim Jaejoong.**

**Kim Jaejoong**

"Gyaaahhh!" Jaejoong menjerit layaknya perempuan sembari menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, seakan mencegah suara yang tergiang-giang tersebut. **Kim Jaejoong**. Perkataan Yunho tersebut selalu tergiang-giang dikepalanya.

Tatapan Jaejoong kosong. Ia bersandar di tembok kamar mandi dan menatap bathup didepannya tanpa nafsu.

Perlahan. Perlahan Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas.

Matanya memerah.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Jaejoong membiarkan air mata yang terus menetes dari kedua mata besarnya. Guyuran shower dan air mata yang datang bersamaan membuat air mata tersebut kelihatan samar namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Kondisinya benar-benar menyedihkan saat ini.

'Kau…

…kau bukan sekedar orang asing di mataku Jung Yunho…'

_._

"Maaf…"

.

~.~

Tiffany menjatuhkan potongan wortel dan kentang kedalam panci mungil tersebut. Menambahkan sedikit kaldu dan mencicipinya. Enak.

Pagi ini ia mendapat waktu ekstra karena kuliahnya masuk jam 11 siang sehingga Tiffany dapat memasak lebih dari sekedar omelet atau roti bakar. Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari sup panas yang dicampur nasi, bukan?

Ia menggulung rambut coklatnya keatas dan ditusuk dengan sumpit. Dan jangan lupakan celemek coklat yang ia gunakan. Benar-benar memberikan kesan ibu-ibu yang mengurus keluarganya.

Setelah ia mengaduk supnya pelan dan memastikan sup tersebut benar-benar matang, Tiffany mematikan kompor dan melamun di meja makan.

Jangan pikir Tiffany tidak peduli dengan kedua Oppa-nya yang sering bertengkar. Meskipun itu bukan urusannya, tentu saja ia peduli. Namun tak peduli sekencang apapun volume suara yang ia pasang di earphonenya, bentakan yang bersumber dari kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu saja bergetar masuk kedalam telinganya.

Terlebih kejadian kemarin malam, Tiffany tahu mereka berdua sering bertengkar dan adu mulut. Tapi… tamparan? Apakah Yunho Oppa lupa dengan trauma yang diderita Jaejoong setiap mendapatkan kekerasan fisik yang disebabkan oleh ibu mereka?

Tiffany mendengus kecil mengingat ibu—oh, apakah orang itu pantas disebut Ibu? Tiffany selalu menyesali dengan takdir bahwa ia lahir dari rahim orang tersebut. Menyedihkan. Menggelikan. Tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Tiffany-ah?"

Tiffany tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Yunho yang sudah lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam. Menawan.

"Ne—ne Oppa?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kaget Tiffany dan hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Tiffany sehingga tusuk kondenya lepas dari rambutnya.

"Oppa!" rajuknya, lalu tertawa kecil bersama Yunho.

"Nah, mari kita makan, hari ini ada makanan apa, Chef Tiffany?"

"Sup hangat untuk pelanggan setia Jung Yunho!" ucapnya bangga sambil mengangkat mangkok keatas yang disambut oleh tawa Yunho.

Setelah Yunho mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan, Tiffany menyadari sesuatu.

"Yunho oppa, dimana Jaejoong oppa?"

Yunho hanya menatapnya malas dan kembali melanjutkan makanan.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namja jalang itu."

Tiffany membulatkan matanya mendengar respon Yunho. Oh Tuhan, sekesal-kesalnya Yunho kepada Jaejoong ia tidak pernah menyelanya dengan perkataan kasar. Apalagi… jalang?

~.~

Jaejoong menatap layar computer didepannya tanpa nafsu. Ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini, tidak sempat memakan sarapan karena ia seperti kesetanan memakai pakaian kerjanya. Deadline yang sebentar lagi sudah didepan mata dan badannya yang demam karena kemarin malam. Jika saja hari ini tidak ada rapat penting dengan atasan-atasannya, dengan senang hati ia akan izin.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menengok malas-malasan ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya,

"Yoochun?"

Pemuda didepannya tersebut tersenyum gugup—"Maaf mengganggu kerjaanmu, tapi kau dipanggil Jung Yunho-ssi, Jaejoong-ah…"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan kembali menatap komputer didepannya. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki nafsu untuk bertemu orang—Jung Yunho—tersebut. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatnya tidak memiliki kemauan untuk berjalan—apalagi menemuinya.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong yang masih meredamkan rasa pusing yang hinggap dikepalanya hanya bisa menggeram pelan mendengar suara lembut Yoochun. Astaga—bisakah orang itu meninggalkannya sendirian? Jelas-jelas kemarin ia sudah menjelaskan kalau ia sudah menikah dan apakah ia masih berniat dengan orang yang sudah menikah?

Menjijikan.

"Nde, aku akan segera…" Jaejoong beranjak dari kursinya dan tubuhnya seakan lumpuh seketika.

Kaki kurus Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat menompang beban ditubuhnya.

Kepalanya yang pusing serasa menjadi sangat berat seperti batu Stonehenge.

Ia benar-benar tidak kuat.

BRUK!

Dan yang ia dengar selanjutnya hanyalah teriakan panik di orang-orang sekelilingnya.

Jaejoong berani bersumpah, ia mendengar suara Yunho yang panik berteriak dengan kencang. "MENYINGKIR KALIAN SEMUA!", teriakan Yunho tersebut membuat semua kerusuhan tersebut menjadi hening. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan Yunho menggendongnya dengan kecepatan tinggi…

…sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

~.~

"Astaga, 40 derajat?! Wajar jika ia pingsan, Jung Yunho-ssi." Yunho hanya bisa mendesah kecil melihat omelan orang berumur yang memakai jas putih-putih tersebut.

"Aku hanya akan memberi sedikit obat penurun panas, dan obat mual jika ia salah makan." Guman dokter tersebut sambil memberikan beberapa resep obat dan obat yang sudah jadi.

"Ne, terima kasih dokter."

Yunho mengambil beberapa bungkus obat dari dokternya dan menaruhnya di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Bersyukurlah kantornya memiliki rumah sakit dilantai atas sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi keluar kantor.

Dan jujur, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Jaejoong demam. Ia sendiri tidak tidur di kamar mereka, di kamar tamu lebih tepatnya.

Kemarin malam Ia benar-benar marah kepada Jaejoong kemarin. Sungguh, ia merasakan emosinya seakan mendidih ke ubun-ubun sehingga secara emosi ia menampar Jaejoong. Astaga, sengaja membuat jebakan untuk Tiffany? Ya, mungkin ia akan menganggap itu biasa jika Jaejoong hanya mencemooh atau menghinanya dan Tiffany. Namun kemarin? Yunho sudah tidak bisa mentolerir kelakuan Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mendengus pelan sebelum menatap Jaejoong yang masih tertidur di ruangan putih-putih tersebut.

Ajaib.

Semua emosinya seakan meluap ke pergi dari pikirannya hanya dengan melihat Jaejoong yang masih tertidur damai dengan nafasnya yang teratur.

Pandangan Yunho ke Jaejoong melembut. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan sayang sebesar ini.

Tatapannya yang seakan-akan membuatmu seakan akan dilindungi hingga akhir hayatmu.

Tatapannya yang dapat seakan akan membuatmu lupa tentang duniamu.

Kali ini, biarkanlah insting Yunho yang berjalan, bukan akal pikiran logikanya.

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong. Entah rasukan apa yang masuk kedalam jiwa Jung Yunho membuatnya berani melakukan ini. Perlahan… perlahan…

Cup.

Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong dengan pelan dan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu atau gelora yang tersirat didalam ciuman itu. Kau hanya akan melihat betapa tulusnya rasa cinta Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ia tersenyum setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari dahi Jaejoong. Dengan penuh rasa sayang ia mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang berkeringat dan memerah karena demam.

"Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah…"

Perlahan dan penuh hati-hati, Yunho keluar dari kamar tersebut. Membuat langkahnya tidak ada bunyi seakan akan satu langkah ekras saja akan membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Rasa cintanya kepada Jaejoong memang seperti orang gila. Sekesal-kesalnya apapun dia kepada Jaejoong, semarah-marahnya apapun dia kepada Jaejoong, segampang itu juga emosi tersebut akan menguap hilang.

Blam.

Suara pintu tertutup pelan itu berbunyi.

Dan saat itu juga, orang yang sedang—pura-pura—tertidur itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Merasakan suhu badannya yang semakin naik karena mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Jaejoong meremas selimut yang membalut badannya dengan erat, bibir atasnya ia gigit pelan. Malu terhadap dirinya sendiri yang baru dicium Yunho.

Ingin rasanya ia mengejar Yunho, memeluknya dari belakang dan berkata kejadian sebenarnya tentang kemarin.

Namun Jaejoong adalah Jaejoong.

Ia memiliki egonya yang sangat tinggi—ego yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ya.

Jaejoong kembali mendapat pelajaran dari pria tersebut…

… bahwa Ia tidak bisa jatuh kepada seorang Jung Yunho.

TBC/END?

A/N:

CHAPTER. INI. FAILED. PARAH.

Plot buat FF sih udah ada~ dan kemungkinan besar changmomo chapter depan akan hadir~\o/ yippie~~ penjelasan tentang Tiffany-Siwon itu chapter depan juga~^^

Btw, banyak yang protes Tiffany-Siwon yap? Kekeke, tenang ajaaa~ itu cuman slight pair kok ^^

**[Bocoran aja, ibu Jaejoong dan Tiffany akan muncul… just wait ****]**

Just asking sih, menurut kalian author ini kelas berapa/umur berapa kalau dilihat dari cara menulisnya? /gapenting.

Author gamau lanjutin ff nya kalau kalian sendiri pelit review ya 574 views dan yang review cuman 17?

Target author di chapter ini gamuluk-muluk amat. 20 reviews keatas baru publish chapter 3, okayyy? ^^

Critics and comments are very welcomed!

-Aka Yamada-


	3. Chapter 3

…

Yunho menatap gelisah bergantian jam tangannya dengan orang-orang penting dan beberapa desaigner di ruang meeting yang sedang menunggunya untuk kembali berbicara tentang konsep fashion show CalvinKlein Summer Collection 2013.

8.30 PM

Oh, jelas saja Yunho merasa sangat khawatir dan gelisah. Berkali-kali setan didalam dirinya berbisik untuk kabur dari meeting hari ini. Karena meeting terkutuk ini, ia tidak bisa menjenguk Jaejoong—atau lebih tepatnya memastikan Jaejoong sudah siuman, dan mengecheck keadaan Tiffany saat ini—apakah ia sudah pulang atau belum.

Ah, Tiffany.

.

.

Kenapa ia baru begitu terpesona kepada perempuan itu—disaat ia sudah menikah dengan Jaejoong?

Mungkin memang benar,

Keputusannya untuk menikahi Jaejoong terlalu cepat.

…

Jaejoong sudah kembali berpakaian jas seperti biasa. Ia tidak peduli sama sekali dengan suster yang masih mengomelinya karena sudah beraktivitas—padahal Jaejoong belum sembuh benar dan masih harus berbaring di tempat tidur. Memuakkan sekali.

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia melihat jam di dinding.

8.30 PM

Dan selama 4 jam itu pula Yunho sama sekali tidak menjenguk—atau sekedar menanyakan kabar.

Perlahan, Jaejoong pergi keluar dari kantornya. Menepis pikiran tentang Jung Yunho di otaknya.

Little Lessons From My Stranger

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Tiffany sehingga pikirannya terarah ke sosok yang benar-benar tidak mau ditemuinya saat ini.

Choi Siwon.

"Tiffanyyy~" begitulah nada menjijikan yang sekarang sudah tidak asing ditelinga perempuan yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus. Nada yang seakan menggoda, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Tiffany benar-benar tidak menyangka. Berani-beraninya Choi Siwon masih berani menemui dan menempel dengannya setelah ditonjok oleh Yunho, kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

Oh Tuhan, waktu itu benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa. Siwon sangat memaksanya untuk mengajarinya materi semester lalu. Dan perempuan itu tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya, dan lagi jika Tiffany menolak, lelaki tersebut akan terus-menerus memaksanya. Sebenarnya Tiffany tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tiffany hanya benci melihat Yunho yang melihat handphonenya yang bergetar saat itu. Kenapa harus Yunho yang melihatnya?

Tidak.

Tiffany bukanlah 'wanita jalang' yang selama ini kata yang selalu meluncur keluar dari bibir kakak tirinya. Ia tidak menyukai kakak iparnya—sungguh! Ia hanya tidak mau Yunho salah pikir kalau dirinya sudah berpacaran. Ia suka melihat perhatian yang diberikan Jung Yunho kepadanya.

Perempuan berambut coklat tersebut meremas beberapa halaman di buku yang sedang ia baca. Gundah akibat pikirannya sendiri yang kemana-mana, kata-kata di buku yang ia baca sama sekali tidak masuk ke otaknya.

Tolonglah, sekali ini saja,

Kim Miyong—ingin egois. Ia tidak ingin perhatian Yunho hilang.

~.~

Drrtt… Drrtt…

Yunho yang masih merapihkan berkas-berkas sehabis rapat merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Tanda pesan singkat masuk.

Ah, dari Changmin!

_**From: Changmin **(+8137636xxx)_

_Hyungie~! Proyek di Jepang sudah sukseees~! (\^o^/) tak kusangka strategi yang kupakai sukses besar untuk brand terbaru kita… kekeke~_

_Dan menunggu proyek baru, kemungkinan besar aku akan kembali ke Korea 3 hari lagi :D ah, karena apartementku belum rampung, jadi sepertinya aku akan numpang di rumah hyung~ (ayah dan ibu bisa mendapratku juga aku menumpang bersama mereka [-_-])_

_Oiya, aku juga belum melihat kakak ipar! :D aku dengar dia juga ada adik ya? cantik tidak hyung? Keke~_

_**09.34 PM**_

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul membaca teks dari adiknya sebelum membalas pesan singkat tersebut. _Adik tirinya _memang sangat heboh dan menyenangkan.

**To: Changmin (+8137636xxx)**

_Benarkah? Hyung senang mendengar proyekmu di Jepang sukses _

_Ah iya, nanti akan hyung akan siapkan kamar tamu di apartment. Sekalian berkenalan dengan istri dan adik iparku. _

_Mereka pasti senang bertemu Changmin_

**09.36 PM**

Setelah membalasnya, ia mematikan handphonenya dan memasukannya ke saku jasnya. Dan, ya, Changmin adalah adik tirinya. Setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal karena kanker jaringan lunak sehingga menyebabkan wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan… ayahnya menikah lagi. Perempuan yang menjadi karyawan di kantor cabang di Jeju, sepertinya cukup dekat dengan ayahnya. Tentu saja Yunho menentangnya. Tapi saat itu Yunho masihlah berumur 13 tahun. Apalah yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah umur segitu? Minum bir saja belum legal!

Lebih sialnya lagi ibu tirinya tersebut ternyata sudah memiliki anak. Dan ternyata Shim Changmin—atau Jung Changmin—adalah anak tersebut yang berbeda tiga tahun dibawahnya. Pada awalnya, sikap Yunho acuh-tak acuh kepada mereka berdua. Bahkan hampir tidak mau menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya. 2 tahun setelah pernikahan kedua ayahnya, pikirannya perlahan berubah dan mulai bisa menerima keberadaan anggota keluarga barunya, Changmin dan Ibu barunya, Soo Ae.

Changmin… adalah anak yang seperti refleksi dari Yunho.

Jika Yunho merupakan anak yang disiplin, maka Changmin adalah anak yang amat sangat tidak disiplin.

Jika Yunho merupakan anak yang rajin dan teliti, maka Changmin adalah anak yang sangat pemalas dan ceroboh.

Semua seperti kebalikan. Bahkan jika menyangkut hal-hal kecil seperti warna favorit, mereka berdua tetap bertentangan.

Mereka berdua layaknya anjing dan kucing. Yang selalu bertengkar. Ikatan batin diantara mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya dengan saudara kandung. Meskipun mereka seperti itu, mereka berdua tetaplah menyayangi satu sama lain… yah, meskipun dengan cara saling meninju dan memukul satu sama lain. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sudah menganggap angin lalu jika mereka berdua bertengkar di tangga saat mau sarapan saking seringnya mereka melakukan ini.

Dan soal ibu tirinya… Soo Ae… tipikal wanita seperti biasa. Setidaknya wanita paruh baya tersebut benar-benar tulus mengurus dirinya. Membangunkannya tiap pagi hari, memasak makanan tipikal ibu rumah tangga, juga tidak berlebihan dalam berpakaian—yang notabene sudah menjadi Ny. Jung. Ia tetap menjadi biasa, sweater dengan rok panjang. Mungkin yang membedakannya adalah cincin berlian yang dipakainya dan kalung yang sepertinya dibelikan ayahnya. Beruntunglah, ia bukan tipe yang biasa di televisi. Yang hanya baik jika didepan ayah. Intinya, Yunho cukup bisa menerima wanita tersebut dan memanggilnya "umma".

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalunya. Dan soal Jaejoong… Changmin hanya mengetahui namanya. Saat pernikahan berlangsung Changmin sedang ada urusan genting di Jepang yang menyebabkan tidak bisa hadir, ia hanya bisa mengirim salam. Namun Jaejoong sendiri nampaknya tidak peduli, oh, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah peduli tentang hal-hal yang tidak bersangkutan dengan hidupnya.

Ia kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekarang rapat sudah selesai, kantor sudah gelap, dan waktu menunjukan 09.45 malam. Cih, pabbo Jung Yunho!

~.~

"Pr—presider Jung?" Suster yang masih beres-beres didepan klinik kaget melihat presider muda didepannya, dengan cepat ia membungkukan badannya.

Namun sepertinya pria muda tersebut tidak tertarik dengan suster cantik didepannya. Yunho melirik-lirik kedalam klinik. Berusaha menemukan Jaejoong.

"Mana Jaejoong?"

"E—eh? Jaejoong siapa?" tanya suster itu gelagapan. Memang hanya ada 1 pasien hari ini, namun suster tersebut kurang yakin jika pemuda cantik itu orangnya. Memangnya ada urusan apa presider mencari dia?

Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"Jung Jaejoong. Yang tadi pingsan."

"Ah… ia sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu… kenapa?"

"HAH?" Yunho refleks mengeluarkan suara kencangnya. Oh, jangan bilang jika Jaejoong pulang tanpa sepengetahuannya? "Dan kenapa kamu membiarkannya begitu saja?! Aish!" Dengan cepat Yunho memutar badannya keluar klinik, berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Lah… memangnya ada urusan apa presider dengan dia?" celetuk suster tersebut. Tidak peka dengan presider mudanya yang hampir meledak.

_Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat._

"Aku suaminya, ada masalah?"

"M-MWOO?!"

~.~

Jaejoong menatap dua cangkir kopi didepannya.

Dua cangkir, ya, kau tidak salah baca.

Ia menatap malas. Beberapa menit yang lalu tangannya yang seakan secara natural mengambil dan menyeduh 2 kopi tersebut membuatnya kesal.

Seakan-akan ia sengaja membuat kopi tersebut untuk meminumnya bersama Yunho. Menyedihkan sekali. Ini sama saja dengan mengulang perbuatan kemarin malam yang disambut oleh tamparan Yunho. Cih. Syukurlah jalang itu sudah tidur.

"Aku pulang."

DEG!

Dada Jaejoong bergemuruh kencang mendengar suara berat didepan pintu. Tanpa menengok kedepan pintu, Jaejoong tahu orang tersebut adalah Jung Yunho. Ia kenal betul suara khas itu. Sosok—Jung Yunho—yang benar-benar tidak ingin Jaejoong temui saat ini. Sosok yang membuatnya hampir terlena hanya karena hangat tubuh pria tersebut mengenainya.

Entah kenapa, tapi Jaejoong merasa pipinya semakin memanas saat mengingat kejadian dia pingsan beberapa waktu yang lalu di kantor dan Yunho yang menggendongnya. Sangat memalukan! Apalagi saat Yunho menc—

"Jae?"

"AAH!" Jaejoong refleks berteriak saat tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda berkulit putih tersebut langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menengok ke belakang, menyadari bahwa…

…wajah Yunho dengan wajahnya berjarak kurang dari lima cm. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong bahkan dapat merasakan nafas Yunho. Oh Tuhan… rasanya wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus yang masih fresh. Benar-benar merah dan panas.

"Yu—yunnie…" Jaejoong seakan terkunci. Semua kebiasaan kata-kata kasar yang biasa ia lontarkan kepada Yunho seakan menguap entah kemana. Tangan yang masih memegang ujung cangkir seakan mengendur dan mati rasa. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjauhkan pandangan matanya dari mata musang yang menatapnya tajam. Namun, lagi-lagi, semua pergerakan Jaejoong serasa terkunci dan mati rasa.

"Y-yun…"

Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah pasrah dengan semua yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepadanya.

5 detik

10 detik

Dan Jaejoong tidak merasakan apapun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Yunho sudah tidak ada didepannya.

"_Fuck."_

~.~

"Jaejoong?"

Pemuda tersebut—yang dipanggil—tidak menengok sama sekali.

Ah, kondisi mereka saat ini?

Mereka—Yunho dan Jaejoong—sudah ingin tidur. Yunho masih dengan keadaan telanjang dada seperti biasa dan Jaejoong dengan piyama warna biru muda yang benar-benar cocok untuk tubuhnya yang putih.

Yunho sebenarnya hanya ingin mengecheck keadaan Jaejoong setelah pulang bekerja. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih membuat kopi, ia meninggalkannya dan memastikan bahwa Tiffany sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Kebiasaan setelah menikah dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah terbiasa. Namun kenapa Jaejoong menjadi dingin seperti ini?

Jaejoong memang dingin, tapi ia tidak pernah seperti ini jika hanya berdua dengan Yunho. Ia masih mau menanyakan keadaan kantor dan lain-lain.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah di kantor?"

Hening.

"Aku tahu kau belum tertidur. Kau tidak pernah tidur dengan posisi seperti itu."

Masih hening.

"Jaejoong-aah~" Yunho mulai kesal. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Jaejoong. Dengan tujuan, yah… mungkin agar Jaejoong mau menatapnya. Itupun jika Yunho beruntung.

"Aish! Apa mau kamu, Jung?!"

"Woah slow down." Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan bentakan Jaejoong—sepertinya. "Kau juga seorang Jung, sekarang."

Jaejoong kembali terdiam—masih dengan posisi membelakangi Yunho. Ia masih kesal. Dirinya seperti orang idiot yang memejamkan mata—dengan harapan agar dicium. Namun apa yang Jaejoong temukan? Yunho yang berjalan kearah kamar perempuan jalang tersebut, meninggalkannya. Jaejoong serasa seperti orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada.

Sementara itu, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh putus asa. Entahlah rasanya itu…

… seperti mustahil.

Dan cinta Jaejoong juga seperti itu untuk Yunho. Berbagai upaya Yunho lakukan… dan hasilnya sama.

Yunho tetap mencintainya. Maka begitulah Jaejoong. Tetap membencinya.

Namun… sekecil apapun harapan…

…masih ada kemungkinan, bukan?

Sekilas, di otaknya ada pikiran liar muncul. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong bisa-bisa menggorengnya dan menjadikan makanan anjing jika ia melakukan hal itu!

Tapi… entahlah. Yunho juga pria dewasa. Ia membutuhkan… yah—kau tahu itu—kebutuhan seksual. Pria tersebut bersumpah, ia tidak akan menyesal jika dijadikan makanan anjing oleh Jaejoong apabila ia sudah melakukan hal ini.

"Jae… aku akan menghitung sampai 3. Dan jika kau masih tidak mau menengok, aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak akan kamu bayangkan."

"Satu." Ucapnya, mulai berhitung.

"Dua."

"Tiga."

Bruk!

"What the—" Jaejoong tidak dapat mengumpat lagi. Pergerakan mendadak yang dilakukan Yunho—mendorongnya secara paksa—dan entah bagaimana, Yunho menduduki perutnya… membuat umpatannya seakan hilang.

"Ah Jaejoong… aku sudah menghitung sampai tiga, bukan?"

Glek.

"Aku rasa… bukan salahku bukan melakukan hal ini? Aku juga sudah menghitung, memberimu peringatan. Lagipula aku juga punya hak ini sebagai suamimu~" jelas Yunho ringan, seakan-akan kelakuannya tidak ada yang salah.

"Ap— mmph!"

Ciuman Yunho yang mendadak benar-benar mengagetkan Jaejoong. Dengan liar Yunho melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong. Menghisapnya, dan terkadang menjilatnya. Lidah Yunho menjilat lidah Jaejoong, menelusuri mulutnya. Oh Tuhan...

"Emmh…AH!" sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang diatasnya. Ia mengusap bibir ranumnya yang membengkak dan bercampur saliva.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Yunho hanya meringis pelan. Manisnya bibir Jaejoong masih menempel di indra pengecapnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong memakai pasta gigi yang memiliki rasa strawberry… atau raspberry?

Jaejoong masih mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin. Yunho yang tadi menciumnya dengan ganas benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Untung saja ia berhasil mendorong Yunho… jika tidak, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia akan berakhir tanpa pakaian diatas ranjang. _Mendesah!_

"Hei, Jae… kau tau aku memikirkan apa belakangan ini?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau… kita bulan madu lagi~? Hm?"

__

Dan Jaejoong tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

…

"Oppa?"

Yunho menoleh, melihat Tiffany yang sedang membawa omelet ke meja makan, lengkap dengan apronnya. Seperti ibu rumah tangga atau—pembantu—dalam mata Jaejoong. Entahlah, pikiran Yunho masih dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Ia masih terlalu senang karena kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kenapa, Tiffany?"

"Umm… Besok aku akan ada acara kampus ke Jeju selama 4 hari. A-aku hanya ingin memberitahu Oppa. Itu saja."

"Um…" Yunho mengangguk. Lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Wah, sayang sekali dong. Adik Oppa akan datang besok dan kebetulan juga kamu akan ke Jeju. Kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

"Oppa punya adik?" Tiffany terbelalak. Bukan apa-apa, Yunho tidak pernah membicarakan tentang adiknya. Bahkan Tiffany sendiri yakin adik Yunho tersebut tidak datang ke pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"Adik tiri. Berbeda 3 tahun denganku."

"Namanya?"

"Changmin. Jung Changmin."

Tiffany hanya memajukan bibirnya. Cemberut. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu Changmin Oppa~" Tiffany beranjak kembali ke dapur, mengangkat wajan kotor. "Titip salam, nee~"

"Tentu saja. Jaga diri baik-baik ne di Jeju."

"Pas—"

"Sebenarnya yang menjadi istri dirumah ini itu siapa hah?"

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dari Koran, menatap sosok yang sudah lengkap dengan jas kerjanya dengan muka angkuh seperti biasa. Oh, sudah mulai mengaku menjadi istri? Perkembangan yang sangat pesat.

"Jae—" Yunho sudah afal kebiasaan ini. Dimana Jaejoong akan menyambut pagi ini dengan sedikit kata-kata 'menyenangkan'.

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu. Aku berbicara kepada jalang ini."

"Ja—Jaejoong oppa…"

"Aku semakin muak melihatmu yang seperti jalang murahan." Ucapnya tak berperasaan. "Aku benci melihatmu yang bermesraan dengan suami orang lain. Aku benar-benar benci."

"Jae, jangan seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin menyiapkan sara—" potong Yunho. Jujur saja, ia senang dengan Jaejoong yang blak-blakan posesif. Tapi dengan cara seperti ini? Lebih baik tidak.

"Menyiapkan sarapan?" Tanya Jaejoong ikut memotong perkataan Yunho, memastikan. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Tiffany.

"Aku malah takut makanan yang kau buat mengandung obat peransang." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan apartment. "Kau tahu_, jalang_ _menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kepuasan sex_."

~.~

"Aigoo, Victoria! Kau kupecat setelah aku sampai di Korea, bagaimana mungkin aku duduk dikelas ekonomi sedangkan kelas bisnis masih kosong? Kau tidak tahu betapa kakiku ingin patah jika duduk ditempat sesempit itu, hah?!"

Perempuan berambut panjang itu hanya membungkukan badannya berkali-kali, meminta maaf. Changmin hanya menatap jijik perempuan tersebut. Bisa-bisanya ayahnya memilih perempuan ini sebagai sekretarisnya? Cih, dia bahkan lebih sering memakai rok span mini yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk menutupi bokongnya dibandingkan celana panjang yang biasa dipakai karyawan lain!

Sudah berulang kali ketikan kanji-nya perempuan ini berantakan, sehingga harus Changmin yang merapikan sendiri. Sering telat datang saat rapat penting, dan lain-lain. Jika orang kebanyakan membutuhkan sekretaris untuk membantunya, maka Victoria hanya bisa mengacaukan kerjaannya. Berulang kali ia meminta kepada ayahnya agar mengganti sekretaris, karena Victoria ini benar-benar tidak dapat diharapkan. Namun ayahnya selalu berkata sabar dan sabar.

Namun kali ini kesabaran Changmin sudah melewati batasnya. Kurang bodoh apa sekretarisnya kali ini. Memesan kelas ekonomi untuk jurusan Jepang-Korea dimana kelas bisnis masih kosong? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan sialan ini.

Melihat Victoria yang masih tertunduk, Changmin memutar matanya. Perempuan ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan Changmin sungguh merasa sangat berterima kasih karena tidak perlu bertemu dengan perempuan yang aslinya berasal dari Cina setelah ia pergi dari sini.

Perlahan, ia melangkah kearah imigrasi.

Meninggalkan Jepang.

~.~

"Tiffany! Tiffany! Aku disampingmu!"

"Hoi, Tiffany!"

"Tiffany, heiii!"

"DIAM!"

Dan bentakan dari satu pesawat itu sukses membuat laki-laki berotot itu terdiam. Perempuan-perempuan berdesas-desus melihat kelakuan Siwon. Sudah belakangan ini lelaki tersebut selalu saja mengikuti Tiffany kesana-kemari. Tiffany sendiri tidak mau, namun Siwon ini seperti prangko. Selalu menempel.

"Nah!" Lelaki berlesung pipi itu tersenyum setelah duduk disamping Tiffany yang masih menatap jendela, berusaha tidak menghiraukan pemuda disampingnya. Tiffany sendiri bersumpah, jika acara ini tidak berpengaruh kepada nilai akademisnya, ia tidak akan mau mengikuti acara ini.

"Kau sudah berapa kali ke Jeju, Tiffany?"

"Aku sendiri sudah 4 kali… dan aku tidak pernah bosan! Apalagi sambil berkuda di padang rumput dan menghirup udara segar di Jeju… sungguh berbeda dengan di Seoul! Kau tidak akan menyesal!" seperti orang bodoh—menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Dan kau tahu, di Jeju aku pernah mengalami kejadian konyol. Saat ak—"

"Tolong teh hangat. Gulanya tidak usah dicampur."

Siwon cemberut mendengar ucapan Tiffany dengan pramugari yang kebetulan lewat. Jelas sekali Tiffany tidak mendengar celotehannya dari tadi… cih!

.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

.

Tiffany masih mendengarkan lagu-lagu jazz di iPodnya sambil membaca majalah yang disediakan di pesawat. Tidak usah munafik, ini adalah pertama kalinya perempuan itu naik pesawat dan ia benar-benar terbantu dengan Siwon yang menariknya kesana kemari sehingga ia tidak perlu menjadi kampungan karena tidak mengerti. Tapi lelaki tersebut lebih banyak merepotkannya daripada membantunya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berterima kasih kepada Siwon.

Pluk!

Perempuan berambut sepundak tersebut terkaget dan menengok. Ya ampun, Siwon tertidur di pundaknya!

Dengan perasaan khawatir, Tiffany menengok kebelakang. Syukurlah, hampir semua anak tertidur! Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak mau kepala orang ini ada di pundaknya. Berat!

"Uh," kepala orang ini benar-benar berat! Tiffany sudah sekuat tenaga menggeserkan kepalanya lebih dari 3 kali, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tiffany menyerah.

Persetan dengan kepala manusia ini.

Ia juga ingin tidur.

~.~

"Appa! Eomma!"

Layaknya anak kecil yang tidak bertemu orangtuanya selama 1 hari, lelaki jangkung tersebut berlari-lari kearah orangtuanya. Tidak peduli dengan pegawainya yang masih kesusahan mengangkut koper besar tersebut—karena terlalu berat dan penuh.

"Aih, lihat anakmu, Soo Ae. Apa yang kau perbuat sehingga ia menjadi keanakan seperti ini?"

Wanita yang masih terlihat sehat—meskipun uban mulai menghiasi kepalanya hanya tersenyum. "Kau sendiri sebagai kepala keluarga menyerah, apalagi aku?"

Sedangkan lelaki tersebut, yang merasa dibicarakan oleh kedua orang didepannya hanya menghentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. "Umma! Appa! Aiish anak sendiri yang pulang tapi tingkah kalian seperti ini~"

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan memeluk Changmin secara bergantian.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mendepakmu ke Jepang, kamu yang awalnya berandalan berhasil menjadi orang mapan seperti ini."

"Umma senang melihatmu seperti ini, Changmin. Kau terlihat sangat membanggakan dimataku."

Mendengar pujian-pujian sayang yang dilontarkan kedua orangtuanya kepada dirinya, ia hanya tersenyum lebar—memamerkan gigi putihnya. Namun sayangnya senyum tersebut langsung luntur ketika ayahnya berkata;

"Tapi tetap saja, kami tidak mau menumpangmu dirumah, Changminnie~"

Dan saat itu juga, Changmin langsung menepuk dahinya kencang. Lupa akan sesuatu yang penting.

"AISH! AKU LUPA MENGABARI YUNHO HYUNG!"

~.~

Bruk!

Konsentrasi Jaejoong di depan computer langsung terpecah mendengar suara benda jatuh persis disampingnya. Dengan raut muka membunuh ia menengok kesampingnya. Ia bersumpah ia akan memarahi orang itu tidak peduli orang itu adalah—

"Yunnie?"

Pria berkulit eksotis tersenyum mendengar suara Jaejoong. Suara indah yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan—Yunnie.

Baginya, hal-hal simple seperti ini yang membuat hidupnya terasa indah.

"Sudah terbiasa memanggilku dengan 'Yunnie', sepertinya?"

Jaejoong kembali merasakan suhu tubuhnya memanas dan memanas saat indra pendengarannya menangkap pernyataan dari Yunho—atau yang baru saja ia panggil Yunnie. Entahlah, Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bibir bodohnya refleks berkata 'Yunnie'. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawakan kotak bekal. Kemarin kamu pingsan karena maag kambuh dan tidak ada tenaga. Dan oh, jangan sekali-kali membuang makanan itu. Aku membelinya. Karena aku tahu kamu tidak akan mau memakan makanan Tiffany."

Tiffany.

Disaat yang sudah menyenangkan seperti ini—kata itu menghancurkannya.

Rona merah samar di pipi Jaejoong mulai pudar dan menghilang secara alami. Ia tidak lagi bernafsu memakan makanan tersebut. Karena ia tahu, saat Yunho membelinya…

…secara tidak langsung Yunho mengingat kehadiran jalang tersebut.

"Joongie?"

Hah, _Joongie?_

"Kata macam apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara rendah –menahan emosi. Entahlah, kata-kata itu sangat terdengar menjijikan ditelinganya.

"Lah? Apa salahnya? Kamu sudah mulai terbiasa memanggilku Yunnie. Kurasa tidak salah jika aku memanggilmu Joongie, bukan?"

"I-ini menggelikan… Y-yun—"

"Atau kau mau aku yang memanggil Tiffany dengan panggilan khusus?"

Jaejoong memang tidak mau Yunho memanggilnya dengan Joongie.

Namun Jaejoong _lebih tidak mau _Yunho memanggil jalang tersebut dengan panggilan khusus.

"Aku akan ada rapat 15 menit lagi dan perlu siap-siap, bye-bye Joongie~"

"Tung—"

Sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi Yunho sudah pergi. Sudahlah, Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yunho. Dan yah, karyawan di perusahaan ini memang sudah tidak menganggap mereka berdua aneh lagi. Semua sudah terkuak jika Yunho adalah suami Jaejoong saat dirinya pingsan dan Yunho menggendongnya, apalagi suster di klinik seperti kebakaran jenggot dari tadi pagi menyebarkan gossip ini. Tapi selama mereka tidak menganggu… Jaejoong rasa itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ia yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Yunho yang mulai menjauh dan semakin lama menghilang mulai mengambil sesuatu. Mengambil notes kecil—sekecil saku anak sekolah dasar dari laci mejanya dan tak lupa, mengambil pulpen.

Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka halaman pertamanya yang penuh coretan sana sini.

Notes;

1. Memanggilnya 'Yunnie'.

2. Tidak boleh, jatuh ke pesona lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki bermata besar tersebut membaca kembali, sebelum membiarkan nomor satu tetap seperti itu dan mencoret nomor 2 dengan kencang bahkan sampai kau tidak akan dapat membaca apapun saking tebalnya coretan tersebut. Puas melihat hasil coretannya, ia kembali menulis sesuatu, dengan hati-hati.

2. Dipanggil olehnya 'Joongie'.

Dan jika kalian bertanya—kenapa Jaejoong menghapus nomor dua dan menggantinya dengan yang baru?

.

Oh, alasan klasik.

.

Karena Jaejoong tahu—ia akan terperangkap kepada lelaki tersebut.

Dalam waktu cepat… atau lambat.

TBC/END?

[A/N] secara keseluruhan, sebenarnya cerita ini hanya memusatkan bagaimana Yunho dan Jaejoong—yang akan menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi apalah artinya jika tidak ada konflik~

Mengenai chapter 2, banyak yang marah dan kesal kepada Tiffany ya?:)

Sebenarnya, jika kalian perhatikan, bukan Tiffany yang menggoda Yunho, tapi Yunho yang secara naluriah menyukai (?) Tiff. Kkk~

Dan khusus untuk reviewer dengan nama 'KID', ini bukan fic poligami kok ^^ maaf sudah membuat KID kecewa dengan ff ini ^^ semoga chap 3 cukup memuaskan~

Mengenai skinship… jujur saja saya merasa ini sangat failed =_=

Changmomo hadir di FF iniii~ *tebar kembang* sekali lagi, ada yang mau beri saran changmomo mau ngapain di ff ini? Jadi pihak pengganggu, mungkin? xP

Chapter 3 cukup membosankan ya? entahlah, saya sendiri juga kecewa dengan chapter 3. Tidak ada konflik. SEMUA GARA-GARA KEHADIRAN MOMO /bakar changmin/

Seperti chapter 2, saya hanya akan mau melanjutkan jika review melebihi angka 20.

Critics and Comments are loved!

Aka Yamada


End file.
